Futuro y olvido
by Triana C
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin se sorprende cuando Emma dice que se enamorará de Belle y ella de él, por lo mismo decide ver el futuro antes de borrar su memoria para no interferir en los acontecimientos. Fics para el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


**Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de la ABC, y yo sólo los uno para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Este Fics participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**

**Mi personaje elegido es: Rumpelstiltskin. ¡Espero disfruten de la lectura! **

* * *

**Futuro y olvido **

* * *

Mirar el futuro no era algo fácil ni daba respuestas exactas.

Rumpelstiltskin había pensado, cuando tomó el poder de aquella vidente con sus inquietantes ojos en sus manos, que podría leer el futuro como si de un libro se tratara, pero se había encontrado con algo completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba.

El futuro era una especie de rompecabezas de cristal donde cada pieza era muy difícil de encajar en el tiempo y en el espacio. Alguna veces borroso y otras veces prístino pero siempre frágil. Podía ver fragmentos pero jamás eran cien por ciento confiables. El futuro podía cambiar por cualquier pequeño acontecimiento y eso mismo es lo que estaba intentando evitar.

No podía permitirse el que su futuro cambiara ahora que sabía que encontraría a su hijo a su Baelfire. La única forma de protegerlo era olvidar.

Iba a borrar su memoria y olvidar la visita de Hook y Emma. Iba a tener su venganza contra Hook e iba a proteger su futuro. Iba a olvidar que los había encerrado en el lugar más seguro de su castillo, donde la magia más oscura estaba segura y lejos de los ojos curiosos de Belle.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un momento en su sirvienta. No la había visto en varias horas, pero seguro que se había quedado envuelta en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca que la había mando a leer. Era extraño que no estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de él mientras estaba en el castillo, pero por una vez era mejor así. No necesitaba su presencia distrayéndolo de la confección de una poción tan importante.

_Es un milagro que se enamoraran… _

Las palabras de Emma lo hicieron detenerse justo antes de añadir el último ingrediente.

Emma había lanzado ciertos comentarios que le parecían sospechosos. Ella venía del futuro y aunque le había dado la tranquilidad diciéndole que encontraría a su hijo una parte de él le decía que se estaba guardando información esencial sobre lo que guardaba el futuro. Y luego estaba aquel comentario sobre Belle y él…

¿Enamorarse de su criada?

Sí, la chica no era desagradable y muchas veces se entretenía con su entusiasmo por tonterías como ir a limpiar la biblioteca, aunque sospechaba que eso era solamente porque era realmente una ratona de biblioteca y tenía un amor desmedido por esos libros. También era agradable cuando la oía cantar mientras él trabajaba en alguna poción o hechizo y ella se mantenía limpiando cerca de él…

Negó con la cabeza. Eran tonterías.

Él era el oscuro, no un tonto príncipe que se enamora de una princesa. Él no estaba buscando amor cuando se la llevó. Él era la bestia en este cuento.

Dirigió su mirada a la rosa color rojo brillante que estaba en una de las mesitas del lugar y rió traviesamente. El príncipe del cuento estaba convertido en una inútil rosa para el resto de la eternidad, por lo que no había final feliz en esta historia.

Él era el malvado que se había llevado a la princesa de su propio castillo para ser su sirvienta, para que limpiara sus muebles y cocinara sus comidas.

Porque se sentía solo a veces y era un egoísta…

Dejó de lado la poción luego de echar el último ingrediente.

No la bebió de forma inmediata, y se quedó mirando la pequeña botellita en su mano. Después de unos minutos de duda, decidió que si iba a olvidar todo lo que había averiguado para preservar su futuro bien podía averiguar algo más. Algo de lo que Emma se estaba guardando la verdad.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente vagara por el futuro. Era algo lejano y aunque se había rasgado en ciertas partes gracias a la visita de Emma y Hook había vuelto a adherirse de forma en que los acontecimientos seguían un curso más o menos igual…

Pero todo estaba borroso de todas formas… Fragmentos venían a su mente… muchos fragmentos que a él no le importaban, hasta que se distinguió a sí mismo… y a Belle…

Estaban en aquella misma habitación. Había luz en el lugar y ella se sentaba muy cerca de él en una banquita frente a su rueca.

_—Cuéntame sobre tu hijo… — Su voz era dulce y suave. Estaba más cerca de lo que normalmente la dejaba estar. Claro, sin contar las pocas veces en las que ella lo había abrazado de forma efusiva. _

_— Lo perdí. No hay nada más que contar. _

_— Y desde entonces… ¿No has amado a nadie y nadie te ha amado? _

_Se vio a sí mismo mirándola largamente antes de volver a hablar. _

_— ¿Por qué volviste? _

_— No lo iba a hacer. – Aceptó ella.— Entonces, algo cambió mis pensamientos… _

_Entonces los labios de ella estaban sobre los suyos… Un sabor dulce que casi pudo sentir en sus propios labios... _

Todo se volvió borroso desde ahí. No había una reacción segura a eso, porque aún no la amaba…

¡Pero lo iba a hacer!

No era posible. No lo era.

¿Cómo iba a amarla y ella iba a corresponder a ese sentimiento?

¡Nadie podría amarlo! ¡Nadie!

El siguiente fragmento de futuro se coló con fuerza. Era algo que iba a pasar a pesar de que los bordes se desdibujaban…

_Belle vestía de forma extraña. Una especie de bata color blanco y un abrigo gris. Su cabello tenía el aspecto de no haber sido lavado y peinado en meses… años quizás. Él por el contrario se veía impecablemente vestido pero de una forma extraña que no había visto en ningún mundo... Pero eso no era lo importante, sino que la forma en la que él la miraba... _

_La felicidad, el desconcierto y el miedo de que ella desapareciera como una alucinación… todo era una bruma en sus facciones… _

_— ¿Es usted el señor Gold? _

La imagen cambió sin darle tiempo a procesar nada…

_Belle lo miraba con determinación. Ya no vestía de forma extraña, sino que volvía a usar su simple vestido celeste. Se plantaba frente a él en una habitación que reconoció como uno de sus calabozos. ¿Qué había hecho la chica para que él la encerrara allí? ¿Lo había traicionado de alguna manera o sólo estaba limpiando? _

_—¡Lo único que tendrás será un corazón vacío y una taza astillada! – Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas antes de que se diera la vuelta y desapareciera con pasos presurosos… _

Rumpelstiltskin no quería mirar más a pesar de que sentía una nueva imagen luchando por llegar a su mente.

Abrió los ojos y miró la taza astillada encima de la mesa, la misma taza que ella había roto, la taza en la que siempre se empeñaba en tomar su té. ¿Ya estaba pasando? ¿Ya estaba sintiendo cosas por aquella muchacha sin que él pudiera detenerse?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el último fragmento de futuro se colara en su mente.

_Belle lo abrazaba mientras él lloraba. Ambos lloraban. _

_—Rumple… siento tanto que hayas perdido a tu hijo… _

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿A qué se refería Belle con eso?

¿Baelfire estaba muerto? ¿Baelfire no lo había perdonado y por eso no aparecía en ninguno de los momentos del futuro que había visto?

¿Realmente encontraría a su hijo o Emma estaba mintiendo?

Sintió un brote de magia especialmente fuerte en el lugar donde había encerrado a Hook y a Emma y supo que había logrado abrir el portal.

Apareció justo en el momento cuando Emma estaba a punto de saltar dentro del torbellino de luz ambar. La agarró por el brazo y le exigió que le dijera la verdad. Le exigió que le dijera qué iba a pasar con su hijo cuando lo encontrara.

— ¿Él me perdona?

— Sí… — Emma trataba de huir de su brazo sosteniéndola, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Ella tenía que responder. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

— ¿Sí, pero qué? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¡Dime o no te vas a ir nunca de aquí! – La amenazó.

— Él muere…

Casi la suelta.

¿Baelfire moriría?

¿Su hijo iba a morir justo después de que le encontrara?

¡No!

¡Él podía cambiar eso! ¡Él podía cambiar ese futuro! No era necesario que olvidara ahora. Podía intentar recrear todo lo que había sucedido y a la vez evitar ese futuro.

— Él te perdona. Él te ama. Él murió para salvarnos a todos…— Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la rubia sin que pudiera evitarlas. Rumpelstiltskin seguía en shock sin poder soltarla, como si el soltarla significara que estaba dejando seguir el curso del destino tal como ya había sucedido.

— Puedo cambiar lo que pasó… — Su corazón se hacía cada vez más pesado mientras Emma hablaba. Su hijo estaba muerto en el futuro. ¿De qué servía todo aquel plan para encontrarlo si no podía tener a su hijo con él?

— Podrías cambiar el futuro pero también podrías hacerlo peor. – Las palabras de Emma se perdieron en nuevas lágrimas. – Lo amaba también y quería salvarlo. Él murió como un héroe, no puedes quitarle eso… — Parecía que se estaba ahogando en su dolor al hablar sobre Baelfire, tal como él estaba sufriendo al escucharla. — ¡Tienes que beber la poción! ¡Tienes que olvidar lo que te he dicho!

Rumpelstiltskin miró la poción en su mano. El dolor era tan fuerte. La verdad sobre el futuro era tan desgarradora que la mejor opción que tenía era olvidarlo todo. No podía seguir trabajando en la maldición y en cada detalle de su plan para encontrar a su hijo cuando sabía aquella verdad, por lo que tomó la poción de un trago mientras soltaba a Emma.

Su mente olvidó a Emma, a Hook y todo lo que ahora sabía de su futuro en un segundo.

Miró alrededor sin entender por qué estaba en ese lugar y por qué sentía que había un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? – Miró la varita que estaba en el suelo y la tomó entre sus manos antes de desaparecer, reapareciendo en el salón donde Belle estaba mirando alrededor de todo el desorden sobre la mesa sin atreverse a tocar nada a pesar de que sus manos picaban por examinar los frasquitos llenos de líquidos de colores extraños.

La chica sonrió al verlo aparecer frente a ella. Había estado mirando en cada rincón buscando a su amo y haciendo una mueca cada vez que no lo encontraba. Hacia horas que la había mandado a leer a la biblioteca o a hacer lo que ella deseara mientras atendía a sus invitados, pero aunque amaba leer no podía concentrarse más, por lo que había salido de la biblioteca y después de buscarlo por todo el castillo y no encontrarlo se puso a curiosear sobre la mesa llena de ingredientes de pociones.

—¿Y tus invitados? – Susurró la chica. — ¿Ya se han ido? – Se acercó un paso poniendo una mirada de sospecha.— ¿Qué les ha pedido a cambio?

No siempre lograba que Rumpelstiltskin le mostrara los objetos que iba recolectado, algunos los guardaba muy bien en una habitación sellada con magia, pero en otras ocasiones le mostraba extrañas joyas, armas y artefactos que ella sólo había visto en sus libros y que fascinada contemplaba sin poder parar de hablar de todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos, mientras Rumpelstiltskin la corregía sobre algunas cosas y le enseñaba otras tantas.

— ¿Qué invitados? – Preguntó él desconcertado.

— La chica rubia que sabía mi nombre y el pirata…

— No ha venido ningún pirata hasta aquí o tendrías que limpiar sangre del piso.

Belle hizo una mueca. La última vez que había limpiado delantales con sangre había sido realmente desagradable a pesar de que había hecho un buen amigo en aquella ocasión.

— ¿Por qué eres tan molesta? ¿Y no tendrías que tener este salón reluciente? – Miró la mesa que estaba convertida en un desastre.

— ¡Me mandaste a leer o hacer lo que yo quisiera! — Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Lo hice? – Se extrañó. Rumplestinkin se quedó mirándola con cierta desconfianza y desconcierto. Belle no mentía nunca pero él no recordaba aquella orden. Hizo un ademán florido con las manos.— Vamos, vamos… ahora quiero que limpies. ¿No te traje aquí para eso?

— Lo repito, podrías pedir las cosas con más amabilidad.

— Y yo podría no convertirte en un sapo.

— No podrías hacerme eso. — Belle rió negando con la cabeza y tocó su hombro como apoyo mientras tomaba la escoba apoyada contra la mesa y comenzaba al fin con sus tareas atrasadas.

Rumplestinkin la observó comenzar a tararear mientras barría antes de que se evaporaba en una nube de humo verde.

* * *

**Batallé un poco con esto, porque tenía un Fics escrito y no me convencía para nada y mi idea era escribir sobre Rumple que es originalmente mi personaje favorito desde el principio y el fics que tenía era de Belle, así que… escribí este en tiempo record y lo estoy subiendo a última hora ¡Perdón, perdón! Pero aquí está… Lo logré. **

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, pues son muy importantes para mí. **

**Besitos. **

**Triana C **


End file.
